Trapped Between Two Levels
by harllett
Summary: [COMPLETE] Mia is on her way to Lilly's when she gets trapped with the love of her life. Will her secret love for Michael come out? [MichaelMia]
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters or places in this fic.

**Rating** : PG (for minor swearing)

**Summary** : Mia is on her way to Lilly's when she gets trapped with the love of her life. Will her secret come out?

**Author's Note** : This fic came to me at a really random time yesterday. But there you go.

Its set during the third book, on Friday December 11th. It's the day she gets suspended for breaking Lana's mobile.

I'm going to try and write an entire fic set in an elevator, with just two characters. I'm quite scared about this because it's a pretty big challenge, so just let me know if it gets too boring !!

* * *

**Trapped Between Two Levels**

**Chapter 1 : Trapped**

_**Friday December 11th 9:30pm Limo on way to Lilly's**_

_Right after I left off last time Lilly called. I guess Michael told her I wasn't grounded, because she wanted me to come over. I figured I might as well, I have to go over tomorrow for the Students Against the Corporatization of Albert Einstein High School anyway._

_Plus, I might get to see Michael with his shirt off._

_I'm kinda tired after my hard day of watching TV – being suspended really takes it out of you! I hope Lilly isn't in a talkative mood._

_What am I talking about? Lilly is ALWAYS in a talkative mood._

_Ooops, we're here. Gotta go._

Tucking her journal back into her overnight bag Mia scrambled out of the limo. She may have been improving in carriage, thanks to Grandmere's princess lessons, but still managed to catch her foot against the door and tumbled gracelessly to the ground.

"I'm alright!" she announced, as she jumped back to her feet. Lars looked at her, a smirk threatening to add amusement to his serious face. "Thanks, Lars, I can take it from here."

"I'll escort you to Lilly's apartment," he replied.

"Really, I'm OK." Mia rolled her eyes inwardly; he was way too overprotective sometimes. He didn't look convinced. "Hey, there's Michael!" He was walking up the sidewalk towards them, swinging a carrier bag idly from one hand. '_My saviour,'_ she thought as she walked round the back of the limo. "Hey, Michael!" He looked at her and smiled, and she promptly tripped up the kerb. "Bye Lars," she muttered, blushing red.

Lars waited until Michael had reached them and he and Mia were in the lobby of the apartment block before getting back in the limo and driving off.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked, for want of something more intelligent to say, as they waited for the elevator.

"Oh, I just went to the 24 hour store down the street and picked up some things for tonight." He shuffled his feet.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Chips, candy, soda." He paused. "Veggie burgers, for you."

He was staring pointedly at the door of the elevator, and as she studied his profile she caught the slightest tinge of pink in his cheeks. Smiling to herself, she looked back at the elevator as the doors slid open and the two stepped in.

Michael hit the button for his floor, and as the elevator started to move he stared at his feet in awkward silence. It was completely unusual, the silence between them, and Mia wasn't sure what to say to break it.

She didn't have to. Suddenly, the elevator gave a shudder and clanked alarmingly. The lights flickered off, then on again, and then the elevator came to a halt with a jerk, throwing Mia back against the wall.

"Um – what just happened?" she asked nervously, looking frightened. She gave a squeal as the lights went off again.

"It's OK," Michael told her soothingly, his voice a gentle caress in the darkness. She heard him moving, then felt him brush against her. His hand found hers in the dark and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. They stood in silence for a few moments, then the lights flickered back on. Mia uttered a sigh of relief, and Michael let go of her hand to cross to the control panel by the door. "Lets get us out of here," he muttered, as he pressed the button for his floor. Nothing happened. He jabbed it again, then again, more frantic with every touch.

"What's happening?" Mia asked, concern flitting across her face. Michael turned back to her, his face ashen as his eyes scanned the walls, ceiling, and floor, before returning to rest on hers.

"I don't mean to alarm you," he said slowly. "But I think we're stuck."

* * *

**A/N** : Look out for chapter 2, 'Claustrophobia' coming to a cinema screen – er, rather, a computer screen – near you!!

You know the routine, hit the button!


	2. Claustrophobia

**Disclaimer** : I own nada.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Claustrophobia

"Stuck?!" Mia exclaimed. "We can't be stuck!" She joined Michael by the control panel and started hitting the buttons at random.

"Hey, Mia, calm down. It's OK." Michael caught hold of her wrists and gave her a little shake, drawing her attention back to him. "We're alright, we're going to be fine. I'll just press the alarm button and we'll be out of here in no time." He pressed the button at the bottom of the panel, which had a small image of a horn on, and a buzzer sounded.

"What now?"

"Now, we wait. Someone will call us back." He pointed out the telephone enclosed in a little cabinet beneath the buttons.

_**Friday December 11th 9:54pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator.**_

_I am stuck in a freaking elevator. I do not believe this. Seriously, I get suspended, and then trapped in a metal block dangling precariously from some wires. It could only happen to me._

_Michael keeps telling me to keep calm; we'll be rescued soon._

_Keep calm? I am so sure._

_Talking of staying calm, Michael isn't too great at that himself. He's sitting in the corner hugging his knees, and keeps eying the ceiling like it's going to fall in on him. What's up with that?_

"Michael?" Mia asked as she put her journal away. "Are you OK?"

"Uh huh," he replied, glancing up at the ceiling. "It's just the roof, it's so – low."

"No lower than fifteen minutes ago," she teased lightly. When he shot her a glare that wasn't the slightest bit amused she suddenly realised what was happening. "Michael? Are you claustrophobic?" she asked gently. He nodded.

"Yep. Really masculine, isn't it." He looked ashamed of himself, and Mia shuffled across to sit next to him.

"Don't be daft, it's completely normal. I can't say I'm too comfortable in here myself!" 

He smiled gratefully, then suddenly clawed at the neck of his hoody. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"I think it's just the claustrophobia. Take your sweater off, it might help."

He tugged at the bottom of the hoody, pulling it up over his head. He managed to get it caught and struggled for a moment, before Mia reached out and helped him ease it over his head, revealing a burgundy t-shirt with Rooney, his favourite band, emblazoned across the front, over a long sleeved white t-shirt. Once the fabric wasn't between them he gazed at her, his eyes containing masked emotion, his hair tousled. Something inside her made her reach out a hand and gently push a piece of hair back from his forehead.

"Thanks," he said softly. They were frozen, staring at each other, until the shrill ring of a telephone shattered the silence. Michael lunged across the small space and yanked open the door of the cabinet, scooping up the receiver and almost dropping it in his haste. "Hello? Yeah. Twenty minutes. OK. What? You can't be serious. Well, thanks a lot. And hurry." He slammed down the receiver and sank back against the wall.

"What did they say?" Mia ventured. He looked incredibly pissed, and for a very rare second she was almost afraid of him.

"Some technical fault. I mean, no shit! And it's gonna be at least an hour."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately not." Suddenly, he turned round and slammed his fist against the metal wall, sending a metallic clanging sound echoing through the elevator. Mia flinched. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, once he saw her reaction. "I'm just freaking out, I can feel the walls closing in. It feels like there isn't enough air. Man, I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't," she said softly, moving to sit beside him again. "Besides, it's not the claustrophobia that's making you hot, I am now too." She removed her cord jacket, revealing a long sleeved roll-neck jumper. "It was freezing outside, but now I wish I was wearing something a bit cooler!" She pulled off the jumper as well, so she was just in jeans and a pink tank top, and leaned back against the wall. "What is making it this hot? It isn't normal! Sure we're inside, but it's December!"

"Elevator's are always warm, cos it's an enclosed space. That's why the air conditioning is always on." They looked at each other, realization dawning on both their faces, and Michael launched himself across the elevator again, this time to the vent. He passed his hand over the grate and groaned. "Nothing. Oh man."

_**Friday December 11th 10:12pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator.**_

_The air con shut off. So now not only are we stuck, Michael's freaking out, and we've got to be here for at least an hour, we're going to fry._

_Fantastic, just fantastic._

* * *

**Authors** **Note** : Thanks to **PunkHottie87,** **Maggie** and **sweetalycia** for reviewing!

**PunkHottie87** – The reason Michael is being "awkward" is cos he's totally in love with Mia but she has a boyfriend! I figure that by this point he knows the cards are from Mia, which would probably make things a bit weird especially when they were alone, and also he's just admitted he went to the store specially to get veggie burgers for her, so he'd be a bit embarrassed.

I hope this isn't too OOC !


	3. Veggie Burgers

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Except the packet of veggie burgers, I bought them earlier!

**Author's Note** : Just a quick chapter before I go to my second to last exam. Hurrah, they're nearly over! Last one is tomorrow, so after that I'll be able to write more. The next chapter is going to be the eventful one! Well, one of them.

I hope this isn't too boring.

* * *

_**Friday December 11th 10:28pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator.**_

_Help._

_Seriously, I'm going nuts. Michael hasn't said anything to me in exactly 14 minutes and 29 seconds. He looks a total mixture of angry, terrified and nervous, three traits that don't often appear in him. I haven't got a clue how to handle it._

_Grandmere spent months telling me how to sit properly, what fork to use, and how to answer someone when they tell you they love you. But did she ever teach me something useful, like how to deal with the guy you love with all your heart when he's rocking backwards and forwards in the corner with his hands over his eyes?_

_That'd be a no._

"This is getting pretty old, pretty fast, isn't it?"

"You could say that," Michael replied, taking his hands away long enough to answer her.

"Candy?"

"Sure."

She fished out a candy bar from the bag which had been discarded on the floor and handed it to him. As he reached out a hand to take it from her, she noticed a deep purple bruise running along his knuckles. She gasped. "What happened to you hand?!"

"Oh, it bruised when I, er – when I hit the wall." He looked sheepish, and in any other situation she would have been floored by the cuteness of the expression in his eyes, but she was too busy worrying about him to notice it.

"It looks painful...hang on." She reached back into the bag and pulled out the frozen packet of veggie burgers. "Still cold," she said triumphantly, and placed it over his hand. She had hers underneath, supporting his hand, and almost swooned at the gentle pressure of his firm hand, and the touch of his soft skin. "Better?" she asked.

"Much." He smiled at her, then quickly looked down. "You know, if you ever give up on saving the whales, you could be a nurse."

"Me? Yeah right," she laughed. "Anyway, I'll NEVER give up on saving the whales." 

"That's what I love about you Mia, you're so passionate about what you care about, and go on believing it no matter what."

Alarm bells started ringing in her head. '_Whoa,'_ Mia thought. _'Did Michael Moscovitz just use the "L" word about me? He did! He really did!'_ The alarm bells changed to the sweet song of birds and heavenly music as she practically melted to the floor. Michael suddenly went bright red, realising what he'd just said.

"I mean, you wont even let being a princess get in the way of Greenpeace!" he joked, trying to ease the situation. She managed a smile, then realised she was still holding his hand and quickly let go, leaning back against the wall.

They sat in silence for a few more moment, then Michael took the burgers off his hand, drew his knees back up to his chest, and tipped his head back to rest against the wall.

_**Friday December 11th 10:44pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator.**_

_I am so fully going to go crazy in here._

* * *

**A/N** : Thanks to **PunkHottie87, MelancholicPolarBear, Katie, Laynie** and **Pinklebabe** for reviewing!

**PunkHottie87** – I just kinda figured he would be. I thought it was a cute little idea!

**Katie** – Hehe, me too! This is totally Robert Carmine (with slightly better hair!) I'm on your favourites? Aw, gee! Wow, thank you!

**Laynie** – I'm doing my best! Thanks for the compliments!

**Pinklebabe** – Ditto! Thank you!


	4. Kiss

**Disclaimer** : Just check the other chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Kiss**

"Hasn't it been over an hour?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what they're playing at," Michael growled. He hit the alarm button but nothing happened, it didn't even flash. "Oh no. Please, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like the power is out. Man, this sucks!"

"Hey, Michael, calm down. We're going to be fine."

"I should be the one telling you that," he replied with a sigh. "I'm meant to be the strong one." 

Mia was shocked. Normally it would have been at the self-disbelief he was displaying, but her tiredness, boredom and nervousness all campaigned to force her to react to the implication that lay behind his words. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Not at all, I just –"

"Sounded that way to me."

"I'm just saying, if my life isn't bad enough already, I'm now stuck in a tiny enclosed space. Basically, I'm living my worst nightmare."

"You think YOUR life is bad?!" she exclaimed.

"Well – yeah." He shrugged.

"There is no way your life is worse than mine." She didn't even stop to think about how childish that sounded, but it didn't matter – Michael was in no mood to realise the immaturity of the discussion which was quickly escalating to an argument.

"And what's so bad about yours? I mean you're a princess, what the hell could be wrong that you can't throw money at?"

Mia jumped to her feet, eyes blazing with anger. She hadn't felt this incensed since – well, since she was told she was a princess.

"You want a list? OK. Well, for starters, being a princess isn't just prancing around in pretty dresses shaking hands with people. The future of an entire country rests on my shoulders, and the person responsible for making sure I can fulfil my duties has made torturing me her personal hobby. I'm failing algebra – despite the fact that my mother is married to my algebra teacher! - my best friend is a genius whilst I have no talent to speak of, my breasts haven't grown in three years, I'm practically the height of a pro basketball player, and to top it all off the guy I've loved for approximately half my life is already dating someone who can clone things, whilst I can't even multiply fractions." She paused for breath at last, and heaved a sigh, whilst Michael got to his feet opposite her, his eyes locked on hers.

"You may put my problems to shame, but don't think you're the ONLY one that has trouble in their life."

"So what's so bad about yours? Far as I can see you're a rich kid with a regular 2.4 children family. You even have a dog! Not to mention you're a certified genius – oh, and I don't see the fate of a 50,00 people strong population laid at your door."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I may be rich, but you're the spoiled one. Try taking a look at problems away from yourself for once!"

"Excuse me?"

"You want MY list? Well, it's not so much a list as the simple fact that I'm under so much pressure from everyone I'm totally freaking out. Everyone expects the best from me, but what if I can't deliver? Add to that the fact that my love life is completely messed up due to me loving someone unattainable, and you've got your regular screwed up teen. But oh no, Princess Amelia doesn't see this, as she's so wrapped up in herself."

The two were standing opposite each other, breathing heavily, glaring at each other. Suddenly, before Mia even had time to register what was happening he had taken a long stride towards her, placed his hands on either side of her head, and pressed his lips against hers.

Automatically, Mia pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she shrieked. "You can't shout at me like that, then – then kiss me!"

"I'm sorry, I –" Before he could finish the phone rang again. Michael tore his intense gaze away from her and snatched up the receiver. When he put it down again his face was stony.

"What did they say?"

"Powers out in the whole block. They can't do anything until it's back, another hour at least."

Mia let out a groan and sank back to the floor. Michael watched her for a few moments, before turning away and mentally cursing himself.

_**Friday December 11th 11:13pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator.**_

_What on god's green earth just happened?_

_Michael Moscovitz just kissed me. He KISSED me. ME! And I pushed him away._

_Good move Mia; make him think that you hated it, when it's what you've wanted for the past eight years. So much for Gifted and Talented, you should be in Stupid and Dense class._

_Then again, maybe it was the right thing to do. Where the hell does he get off telling me I'm selfish and don't care about others? I want to save the whales, don't I?_

_Oh no._

_Did I really just mention my lack of chest to Michael Moscovitz? Oh god._

_I mean it's not like he hasn't noticed already, but did I really have to spell it out and draw attention to my freakish lack of breasts?_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

_I just realised – not only did I scream at him that I have nothing to speak of in the upper region of my body, I mentioned that I'm in love with a guy who's dating a girl that can CLONE THINGS._

_How many girls are there in Manhattan that can clone things?_

_I'd hazard a guess at not many. And it's not like he's dumb, he's a registered genius for crying out loud! He is SO go to work out who I meant._

_I am such a doofus!_

Mia yawned and stretched, before laying her coat on the floor and curling up on it to try and sleep. Michael watched her for a while, studying the gentle curve of her nose, and the way her dark eyelashes lay against her fair skin.

As soon as he thought she was asleep he carefully folded up his hoody and crawled across the elevator, then lifted her head gently and tucked it underneath.She opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"Shhh," he murmured, stroking her hair back from her face. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes once more, the soft touch of his hand lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 14 reviews for one chapter?! Wow, I was so happy!

**Sweetalycia, Maggie, Laynie, Liliana Moon, Kira, SiriusSweetie7, LadyMadFire, Meg, MelancholicPolarBear** – Thanks for all the compliments!

**Multicolouredsaz** – Hehe, I thought it was kinda cute on him! I'm not sure about feeding him cheese though...!

**Daylight Dancer** – It doesn't sound stupid! Thanks so much! And I've started reading your Crackhead Chronicles and – wow! They're so good! 

**Robtaymattlouned** – Hope you had a good time wherever you went! I'm guessing from your name you like Rooney – me too! There was a BBQ at one of my friend's house last week, and one of my other friends had brought a CD he made. We were listening to it, and "I'm Shaking" came one (which is one of my favourites) and I jumped up going "yay! YAY!" and my friend was like "Oh my god, you like Rooney too?!" and we were both jumping up and down screaming, with everyone else thinking we were crazy! Mwahaha.

**Smert** – I'm trying to explore a different side to Michael, which I think he could well have. I've seen calm, confident guys turn into complete nervous wrecks thanks to claustrophobia, so it is realistic! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it isn't meant to be an epic, it's just a cute little fic, so shorter chapters work. For me, anyway!

**Mia** – I think it's a cool name! And again about Michael, he is acting that way because of the claustrophobia, which I can imagine him having!

**WhiteEyedAngel** – they got action! Wahoo! Lol. Well, kinda anyway...!

**Shilly** – don't we all! Wish we were Mia that is!

Anyhoo, thanks to all you lovely reviewing people! Review this chapter too and you get cookies!


	5. Denial

**Author's Note** : I'm sooooorrry! This has taken forever! I haven't written for ages, I'm lacking so much inspiration right now. But now I have ideas for four new fics (including one PD!) so woot, I'm back!

Oh, and the ball detail in this doesn't mean I'm following the movie, I'm just pretending there is one after her meeting the Genovian public. Hey, it's called artistic license, roll with it and don't sue me.

* * *

****

**Chapter 5 : Denial**

Mia's eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Michael said softly. Yawning, she sat up.

"Is it morning?" she asked sleepily, blinking in the dim light, and he smiled.

"Nope. We're still here, in the elevator. You know, my personal hell."

"Ah. Right. Fun for you?"

"Oh, sure, I'm having a ball."

Mia groaned. "Don't talk about balls. If you do, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, right, the Genovian meet-the-people-have-a-ball thing. I get it."

"I'm going to screw up, I know it. I'll trip, or knock foie gras into someone's lap or something. Not to mention the amount of toes I'll step on."

"You may not be the most..._graceful_ person in the world," he told her tactfully, "But you'll be fine." She looked unconvinced. "You just need to practise." Scrambling to his feet, Michael offered her a hand.

Mia looked up at him, then at his outstretched fingers, then back into his eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Up!" He grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet, placed one hand on her waist and one of her hands on his shoulder, and then grasped her free hand with his.

"You know how to do this?"

"Yes." He leant forward and whispered conspiratorially, "I used to take ballroom dancing lessons."

"No way! I never knew that."

"Well, I didn't exactly want it broadcasting. I suppose I should feel lucky I didn't take ballet like Lilly."

Mia snorted as an image of Michael in leotard and tights popped into her head. Before she had time to comment, Michael whirled her round.

"Now, follow me lead. _One_ two three, _one_ two three..."

After a few circuits of the elevator (which unsurprisingly didn't take that long), and after Mia had stepped on Michael's toes nineteen times, she stopped and pulled away.

"I quit!" She groaned. "I'm going to injure you if we do anymore."

Michael pulled her back into his arms. The sudden tug took her by surprise and she stumbled, only staying upright thanks to Michael strong arm around her waist. She looked up at him and found his beautiful brown eyes boring into hers, more intense than she'd ever seen them.

"Mia, about before...you don't hate me, do you?"

"Of course I don't hate you. Michael, I could never hate you."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

"I didn't mind," Mia whispered, almost without thinking. Michael looked at her for a few moments, then leant closer. Their lips were mere millimetres from each other; the slightest movement and they'd be touching.

"Good," he whispered back, his breath warm on her skin. He brought his lips achingly closer. "And by the way, I'm not dating Judith Gershner." Finally, their lips touched, the meeting of two souls more than the meeting of two bodies. Melting into the kiss, Mia moaned softly, until a face flashed into her mind.

She pushed Michael away, breathing deeply, her heart pounding against her ribs. "Kenny," she said simply. Michael groaned and backed off, putting a safe distance between them. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this while I'm dating him."

"Then break it off."

"I can't." Her voice was barely audible. "I'm scared."

"Scared to what?"

"Well, to hurt his feelings."

Michael laughed harshly. "More likely too scared to express your true feelings." As she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "I know you Mia, remember?"

"I – I'm sorry, I – "

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I said, forget it." Michael turned his back on her and sat down, leaving Mia open-mouthed and broken-hearted.

**_Friday December 11th 11:57pm Moscovitz's apartment building elevator._**

_He's right. I can't do it. I can't express my feelings, except in here. How sad is that, to be able to tell a bundle of paper what I want, but not be able to reach out and grab it with both hands._

_I don't deserve a boyfriend._

_I don't deserve Michael._

* * *

****

**A/N** : 18 reviews? For one chapter? Whoa.

Thanks to everyone!

**Meg, Robtaymattlouned, MelancholicPolarBear, LasDosQueridas, Sunni07, jacki, ellan, pip, kat, FunkyWitchOnFire, Tirtreaton** – Thank you for all your positive comments!

**Laynie** – I'm sorry I made you wait :0( I just hope you're still reading!

**Chaos Called Creation** – I love you too! Hehe.

**Multicolouredsaz** – He has veggie burgers, they'll do :D

**Shilly** – I know, yay for Mia!

**SunnyCorinne** – why thank you. Thank you very, very much!

**AmethystHannah** – Question answered!!

There's only going to be one more chapter of this. I don't want it to drag on and get boring!

In fact, I think I might go write it now. But not post it for a while. I'm sometimes mean like that. Muahahaha.


	6. Reality

**Author's Note** : Well, here we are. The last chapter. Buckle up!

* * *

Uncomfortable silence is one of the nastiest atmospheres in the world. Imagine that atmosphere in an 8 foot by 8 foot metal box, and it intensifies by a hundred.

Finally Mia could stand it no longer.

"Michael? Are you going to ignore me for ever?"

"That'd be pretty hard, seeing as you're at my place all the time, and I tutor you in Algebra every day."

"You don't have to, if you don't want."

"I wouldn't bail on you Mia. I want to help you." He paused, as if deciding whether or not to say his next sentence. "I know what I want."

Mia looked away, hurt and shame clouding her grey eyes. As Michael watched her, he saw a tear slide slowly down one cheek. He made a motion, as if he was going to comfort her, then stopped himself with an almost imperceptible shake of his head. _'Hold fast, Moscovitz,'_ he thought to himself in a private pep-talk. _'She's hurting both of you.'_ Then his heart kicked in and overrode his brain. '_You love her, idiot, don't just sit and watch her cry.'_

Shuffling across the elevator, Michael wrapped an arm around her. To his surprise she pulled away.

"Don't," she sniffed. "Kenny."

"Forget him," Michael replied shortly.

"I can't!" Mia asserted angrily, her voice becoming uncharacteristically loud. "Don't you see? This whole thing is so messed up, and I can't get myself out of it without hurting someone, whether it be you or Kenny."

"So you'd rather hurt yourself?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Argh, Mia!" Michael threw up a hand and hit his palm against his forehead. "You have to quit putting others before yourself. Think of yourself for once, and do what makes you happy."

"Not hurting others makes me happy," she replied stubbornly. Michael could see the doubt in her eyes, but all of a sudden he didn't care. Irrationality kicked in, fuelled by his tiredness and despair at being cooped up for three hours, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Any of it.

"Fine, if that's what you want." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "You've made your decision, now lets just get the hell out of here and never mention it again."

On cue, the elevator gave a sudden jerk. Mia stumbled and a flicker of terror crossed her features, but Michael acted against his instincts and ignored it. Instead he punched the air, as the elevator started to move upwards.

"Hallelujah!"

Both turned to face the doors, side by side, arms almost touching – but never had they been further apart or less united.

The elevator shuddered to a halt and the door slid open, revealing the Drs. Moscovitz, Lilly, Mia's mom and Mr. Gianini. Relieved expressions spread over all their faces.

Michael stepped out of the elevator, his mom grabbing him and planting a kiss on his cheek. He wriggled out of her grasp, only to have Lilly punch him on the arm. "Only you could get stuck in an elevator. Dinkus."

"Leave it, Lil," he muttered, and pushed past the group. He walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him, without even glancing at Mia.

As Helen wrapped Mia into a hug, she looked over her mother's shoulder at the closed door. She'd blown it, she knew – but already it felt as if the past few hours had been a dream.

She was in the real world now, where she was dating Kenny Showalter, her mom was married to her algebra teacher, she was the heir to a European principality, and she was nothing to Michael Moscovitz other than his little sister's best friend.

Back to reality.

* * *

**A/N** : Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the ride!

It may not seem like a happy ending but that doesn't matter, because this is just meant to slot into the real books, and we all know how that turns out in the end!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, every single review is important to me and makes me smile!

I was thinking about continueing this, but I don't want to change what happens in the books. This is supposed to just be something that could have happened within the confines of the actual Princess Diaries.

But don't despair...I will be back, with a brand new PD fic! But look out for it being under the pen name of butterfly kisses!!

I would love it if one of you kind, lovely people could do me a huge favour...

For my next PD fic I need to know about the American school system. What grades are there, from kindergarten to high school? What are the names of the different schools (Middle school? Junior High?)? Which grades are in each school? What ages are the people in each grade? If someone could e-mail me the above information to the address on my bio, i'll be forever grateful!

Thank you!!

Oh, and another thing...I really fancy trying something different, so if anyone has an idea for a one-shot PD challenge fic, e-mail me at the address on my bio. Give me either an idea for a mini storyline, and/or a list of characters/things it has to include and I'll write it, and then e-mail it to you to read first, before posting it. Thanks!!


End file.
